


Everything [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm stressed so...another video xD Lyrics say it all)) ps ending can be seen as afterlife or "how it all began"))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything [vid]




End file.
